


Hooked on a case

by MandyHopesan



Series: The dancing detective [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Case Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cinema, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyHopesan/pseuds/MandyHopesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John gets a new case and at the same time try to get used to their new relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go! Finely some chapters of part 2 have gone throw my wonderful beta AlesBSChris (who I now own chocolate cake.) Hope you enjoy it. Also John hands out scones to calm people down.

John Watson was sitting in a cab munching on a scone on his way to another crime scene. As they had left the flat John had wrapped up the fresh scones in a tea towel and brought them with him, no need to waste perfectly fine scones. Sherlock was sitting beside him scrolling through the information on his phone and stealing small bits of John's scone. 

"So what do you think?" he asked after travelling in silence for a while. 

"Most likely the body was dressed up and moved into place after her death but I won't know for sure until I see the scene" Sherlock said. John accepted this with a nod as the cab pulled to a stop a block or so from Piccadilly Circus. The detective swept out as dramatically as usually and John paid the cabbie and followed him. He arrived just in time to hear Sergeant Donovan greeting Sherlock in her usually fashion.

"What are you doing here freak?!" Sighting John broke a quarter from his scone and handed it to the pissed woman. 

"Have a scone Sally and be nice" he said following his flat mate into the salon just to find him pissing of Anderson too. 

"Obviously we need to remove the dress to determine the course of death seeing as it covers most of her body." The consulting detective stated but had thankfully not removed the victims clothes himself, God bless the small victories.

"Let's leave the determination of death to Molly shall we?" he said putting his hand on Sherlock's shoulder. Said man seemed to see John's point and did a final sweep of the room. 

"Obvious the crime scene is not here. Come John let's go and check her flat." With those words he exited the cinema and hailed a cab. John passed on the last scones to Lestrade who just had entered the scene. 

"Not the crime scene. We are off to the victims flat" he summed up and slipped into the cab after his love. 


	2. Sherlock's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock piss Anderson off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AlexBSChris for being an amazing beta.

As soon as Sherlock entered the crime scene facts started flowing to him. One pair of heavy footprint in the carpet leading to the body - the killer had carried the victim here. Slightly deeper footprint on the left foot - victim had been carried over the killers left shoulder (right handed killer? Sometimes right handed people preferred to carry things with their left arms - not enough information). A second pair of smaller footprint also led up to the body but from another entrance (size looked about Donovan's so that information was irrelevant). The body was clearly posed as a nice little lady: legs crossed, hands fold in lap, dress arranged to look as good as possible, she even had a bit of stage make-up applied - killer had an obsession or was into some form of art (theatre, movies, artists, photographs his brain helpfully supplied.). The body was dressed after the time of death and boar no sign of struggle - victim knew the killer or was unprepared. No scratch, her peaceful face indicated that she had been asleep then she died and the death had been instant (small reliefs) - something had been injected in her? Possibly poison? No obvious signs of poisoning needed to see injection wound or analyse blood staple to be sure. If wound existed it was probably covered by the dress. 

"We need to strip the body" he said to no one special. 

"What?!" Oh dear God Anderson was here, what a bother. 

"Obviously we need to remove the dress to determine the course of death seeing as it covers most of her body." Why did he even try to explain this to idiots? Before Anderson could answer John entered the room (his John it was amazing to think of him like the now, finely). Apparently his suggestion of removing the clothes had been a bit no good seeing as John immediately tried to convince him to let Molly do it. Well that was acceptable, Molly did her job alright. Seeing as she was murdered in her sleep the next logical step was to visit her flat - the most likely crime scene. He snuck a look at the police file, good they already had an ID on the victim. Vanessa Miricho, an employee at this cinema. With this information he called for his John to come along and exited the building already typing on his phone finding out the address - lucky the victim had an unusual last name so it wasn't any misleading addresses. He hailed a cab and they were off again. 


	3. John's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John talks to the landlady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra information: the lovely landlady is from India. Big thanks to AlexBSChris for putting up with my spelling. You don't know that she is saving you from.

The trip to the victim’s apartment took a good half an hour. It was located in a quiet nice building giving what the rent was (Sherlock had looked it up to get a hum of the victims economic situation). There wasn't really any possibility to sneak in so Sherlock got them in by showing the landlady a police badge (stolen from Lestrade) and claiming they had been called in on a bugler in Miss Miricho's flat. The lie wasn't so far of it turned out as they entered the flat. The airy living room was a mess, DVDs and video tape mixing with each other on the floor, a lamp was knocked over and had shattered and a bookshelf was pushed aside revealing an empty whole in the wall. Sherlock swept through the room muttering as he went along. 

"Happened after the murder.... Someone was in the hurry..... Not planned.... No sign of breaking in..... The bugler had a key..... John go check with the landlady who has the key to this flat! Friends, family, boyfriend, girlfriend, anyone" Being far too used to his flatmate’s (boyfriend, partner or whatever they there now) ways he didn't even bother to reply as he turned around and walked out of the flat knowing that Sherlock had dismissed him in his mind. He went down the stairs knocking on the door labelled 127A (the victim lived in C). The landlady opened at once. 

"Hello Mrs" he grated the older lady, she was a big lady and her dark skin was enlightened the bright red and orange sari she wore. 

"It seems like the report of a burglar at Miss Miricho's place was correct and I was wondering if you could spare a couple of minutes to answer some questions?" 

"Of course" the lady replied, opened the door wide and took a step back. 

"Please call me Kalyani. Is your partner coming too?"

"No he is securing the scene" John said as he followed Kalyani inside and sat down on the sofa. 

"So what do you want to know? Vanessa is a good kid, always pays her rent on time, it is a shame that someone would rob a nice one as her"

"There is no sign of the lock being broken or picked nor is any window showing any sign of being forced open so I was wondering who had the key to Miss Miricho's flat? Family, friends, any romantic partner?" The landlady seemed to think a while before answering. 

"I think her mother has one, but she lives in Sussex, no friends that are that close, oh and I have one but I keep it safe" she said and patted her hand over her heart. 

"And she has that boyfriend of hers. He might have a key. Never really liked him, she said she met him at a movie festival, but something about him throws me off" John nodded as he wrote that info down, 'boyfriend fishy, has key, check up'

"So she liked movies then?" he asked. 

"Oh yes she is. Is studying to become an actress. She is good if you ask me, got the female lead for their end of term project." 

"Really what are they putting on?"

"Oh I don't know some classic romantic movie" They chatted for a bit more but the landlady didn't have anything more of use to say so John excused himself and went upstairs to check on Sherlock. 


	4. Sherlock's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock search the flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no expert in crime solving, everything is made up. Give a round of applauses for AlexBSChris that is my wonderful Beta.

As soon as John left the room Sherlock started walk towards the bedroom, his suspected crime scene. He was already done with the living room, the marks on the floor indicated that the bookshelf had been moved often- the hole in the room had stored something the owner took out often and looked at, the movies thrown out everywhere- the bugler knew the area and where to look but not exactly (heard about the thing hidden in the hole but never seen it been taken out? - the bugler was someone the victim trusted and knew? ->possible but not enough data to be sure), the lamp knocked over- the bugler had left in a hurry. The bugler was also most likely male given the foot prints on the shelf where it had been kicked. The bedroom was a completely different thing. The walls were painted in a wonderful shade of blue (almost the same as John's eyes but a bit lighter) and the roof was white. Everything was colourful or beautiful bare woods, the closet was purple with green leaf painted on the doors, the carpet was a play of red, orange, purple and pink, it was a green drawer that contained art supplies, pencils, notebooks, a couple of games and other stuff a uni girl needs, the old fashion timeless wooden bed was neatly made but then he lifted up the blanked he could see that someone had been sleeping there last night. Ah, his conclusion that the victim had been asleep was gaining points. Studying the print on the floor it seemed to match the ones in the cinema. There was also two pair of female footprints - one belonged to the victim and for the other one the landlady? A cleaner? All footprints led to the bed at one point. Then taking a closer look on the ones belonging to the male he saw that then leaving the bed it was heavier on left side- his theory of the victim being murdered here and carried away was more and more likely. He was going through the bathroom when John got back. 

"This is the crime scene" he stated as a dirty blond head looked into the bathroom. 

"Have you called Lestrade?" his doctor asked

"Texted him 10 minutes ago. What did the landlady say?"

"The ones with keys to the flat are the victim, her mother that lived in Sussex, the landlady and possibly the fishy boyfriend. Also Miss Miricho was studying to become an actress and was apparently chosen to be the female lead for the end of term project." 

"Excellent" 

"Any lead on the murderer?"

"The murderer is most likely male, killed her when she was asleep and carried her away to the cinema. No sign of entrance so he had a key - the victim knew him very well. We should check up that boyfriend of hers. Did the landlady say a name?"

"No she didn't know much, didn't like him either."

"Hmm" Sherlock started looking through the mess on the desk looking after 

"Ah ha" he said and held up an IPhone with a rainbow case - no surprise there the whole flat went in rainbow colour. He went out in the kitchen and opened the lockers until he found the cocoa. Sherlock took a small amount and put it on the screen before tipping it so the cocoa ran across the entire area. This trick revived four clearer fingerprints that matched the numbers 1,3,7,9 (how simple and unsafe). Going directly to "texts" he found the contact "Micke<3" pressing the contact he got the number which he made a search on and got the name Mikel Smith, but he had no address registered with the phone company that had the number. Doing a search on the name he got 58 hits only in London. 

"We are going to the victim’s school" he decided after taking another quick look in the victim’s phone getting the address. He started to sweep out of the flat but suddenly the memory of this morning and last night with John swept through his head (without permission) and he turned back to grab his partners hand before going of more than less dragging the poor doctor along who had been caught by surprise. It felt nice having physical contact again - from now on he would do it more often. On the street it took longer than usually to hail a cab, some just drove past them - probably because they there holding hand, annoying, it wasn't like they did anything not fit for public. Then they finely got a cab he gave the cabbie (older lady, grey haired, single mother, all kid moved out, seen a lot in her days and didn't even blink at their linked hands) the address and then they drove of he placed a kiss on John's temple showing him that he hadn't deleted what had happened. A faint blush colour John's cheeks (it was really cute, saved and stored away) - he was caught by surprise but like it. Smiling the detective sat back and went through the case once again. 


	5. John's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gather information, Sherlock is jealous. Dating Sherlock Holmes is weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this! Please love Kim, I love Kim. They are important. As usually thanks to AlexBSChris for betaing me and also thanks to Svartkrut for reading it throw. She is on tumblr and has bad influences on me. you will see.

Being in a relationship with Sherlock Holmes was weird. It shouldn't really be a surprise but the sudden switch between detective and boyfriend kept John on his toes. One moment Sherlock was rattling of deductions and the next he was kissing John's hair sweetly. It was weird but John wouldn't have it any other way. This was his Sherlock, his partner. Right now they were in a cab hands linked together on their way to one of the fancier acting school in London (John wasn't sure if the name but it was Royal something). The cab was starting to slow down and John gazed over at the man next to him. Sherlock was as beautiful as usually half long curly hair surrounding his sharp face which now was showing signs of big concentration. Before he could stop himself he leaned over and placed a small kiss on Sherlock's lips. Said man seemed surprised at first but then smiled, put a hand on the back of John's neck and pulled him down for a proper kiss. All too soon a female voice broke throw the snogging. 

"Sorry to interrupt but you have reached your address gentlemen" John refused to be embarrassed as he pulled back, he was an ex-army doctor and he had been nicknamed three-continents-Watson.... Okay he was embarrassed, it felt a bit as getting caught by your grandma. Sure a non-judging grandma who was glad for you but still. Even if he felt like a teenager caught red handed he didn't let it show as he slipped out of the cab, paid and walked towards the academy's entrance holding Sherlock's hand firmly. 

"You were embarrassed back then" a deep voice spoke directly in his ear with just a hint of worry. John suppressed a shudder of pleasure but hurried up to reassure his boyfriend. 

"I just had a flashback of getting caught red handed by my grandma"

"Would she disapprove of us?" the worry was still there but John had to laugh. 

"No, not at all. She is the most tolerant of my relatives. Both Harry and I have lived periods at her place when our parents threw fits over our sexualities." The answer seamed to please Sherlock and he squeezed John's hand. 

"May I meet her sometime?" 

"If you want to take a long trip, she lives in a small village on the countryside" Sherlock didn't reply since they had reached the main door and John could see how he slipped into detective mood again. He didn't let go of John's hand until they met the first professor and Sherlock pulled his (Lestrade's) badge and asked about the victim. As the detective was being showed to the teachers' room he bent down and whispered in John's ear. 

"The practice area is that way. Go and pretend you are a blogger covering the end of term project and ask around" John squeezed Sherlock's hand briefly as acknowledge before he slipped away. As he opened the door to the practice area he was overwhelmed by chaos. The room was stuffed with people doing all kinds of things. Some was sitting on the floor sketching on what seemed like different boat things, some was standing in their underwear's getting their measurement taken, some was reading their script, some was reading their script against each other, the dear doctor had no idea there to start. Finely he picked a young (boy? girl? something else? hard to tell) student who didn't seem too busy. 

"Hello. My name is John and I'm covering your end of term project for my blog, could you spear a couple of minutes to answer some questions?" All he said was kind of true so he didn't feel bad about lying. The young student lit up by his question and let out a cheerful:

"Sure!" 

"What is your name?"

"Kim Westerstein"

"Sorry I have to ask. Do you prefer he, she or maybe they?"

"You get plus point for asking mate! And it is they." John nodded as a doctor he had learned that queer people are more common than people think and it can be really sensitive. 

"Okay. What are you putting up this year?" 

"We have had the theme 'classical movies' this year and after voting Titanic got selected" John noted it down. 

"Who is playing the leads?"

"For female lead we got Vanessa Miricho, she looks amazingly close to the original Rose but got the role on talent, and for male lead we got Rafael Johannesson, which is a bit funny since the role he did the audition for was Rose. Apparently that role was that got him into acting as a child. But the old backwards picker wouldn't have a BOY for female lead so he got the male one instead since he is such a good actor" Interesting wonder what Sherlock was going to say about that. 

"Do you think he could have pulled it off?"

"Defiantly! He got the talent and can do amazing things with his voice. And when it comes to looks makeup can do amazing things." Kim's eyes sparkled as they talked about Rafael, ohho it was defiantly a crush there. 

"Are you close to Mr Johannesson?"

"I wish! Na he mostly hangs out with the girl from the workshop, they are the ones that build everything, Sofia Hjärtrudotir" John noted the name down. 

"So what is your role in all this?"

"I'm a designer. Made it to top of my class this year so I got to do the main leads clothes!" Their eyes light up again as they talked about their work. 

"Exciting"

"Yeah sadly Rose dress was stolen. Like have people no respect for an artist work! Now I have to redo the whole thing and 'Ness haven't shown up yet" John didn't have the heart to tell the young designer that his work was most likely in an evidence bag down at the yard. 

"That's horrible! Then did it happened?"

"Couple of days ago. At first I fought 'Ness had borrowed it for the movie convent she went to, but then I texted her about it yesterday she said she didn't have it. She had to work at the cinema yesterday but said she would come in first thing today." Oh so the victim had been working at the cinema possibly. 

"You seem close to Miss Miricho"

"So and so. Everybody likes Ness, she is very friendly." Damn no obvious enemy, time to play it a bit risky. John let out a laugh and let a charming smile play on his lips. 

"Liked by everyone? Isn't that too good to be true in this business?" Kim swallowed the bait at once, a little charm can do wonders. 

"Really" they laughed 

"Except for the ordinary jealousy for her getting the main lead, it was nothing. Nobody could really stay grumpy with her long." He wasn't going to get out much more from Kim now so he thanked the designer and moved on. While talking to the other students he got more than less the same answers. Vanessa Miricho was a nice girl with a lot of talent, nobody got way she was dating that loser that did nothing of himself just taking small jobs to keep himself floating, she had been working at the cinema where they had found her body, she had a big collection of old movie stuff, the budget was mean, this and that department had no idea what they were doing, how did the professors think they had time for all that homework and so on and so on. Then he finely saw part of his partner’s coat and he quickly said his goodbyes and hurried over. 

"I had forgotten how much I hated university gossip" he muttered as he reached the consulting detective. Said man just hummed and slipped his arm around John's hips. 

"The student with green hair has been checking you out for at least the quarter I have been standing here" he whispered in John's ear. Without turning his head he replied. 

"Ah Kim. I might have flirted a little bit with them to get better information."

"Don't do it again." Ah Sherlock was the jealous boyfriend not really a surprise there. 

"But I thought you wanted the tasty bits." He smiled innocently. 

"We are going back to Baker Street, you can tell me there." With those words Sherlock swept out of the room still with a firm hand on John's hip. John was more than happy to be tugged a long and then he threw a look over his shoulder he saw Kim mouthing 'someone is getting laid'. With a giggle he turned his head back and slipped his own arm around Sherlock. Dating Sherlock Holmes was weird but absolutely wonderful. 


	6. Sherlock's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snogging and Sherlock trying to gather facts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. I have no experience at all with snogging so if I'm writing it wrong please tell me how it is done. My ask box on tumblr (mandy-hope-san) is always open or comment. The chapters are getting longer so all hail AlexBSChris for correcting them.

Talking with the professors gave Sherlock absolutely nothing. As far as he could tell there had been no immoral connection (a common murder ground) with any of the staff, how dull. It seemed like the girl had been top student like by everyone. But it had to be something. The murder had been planned, she wasn't any random victim - too much details for that. No it had to be someone close to her, someone who knew her habits. Having had enough of the mindless chattering of what a good and talent girl the victim had been he curtly cut the professor speaking of and went to find John. His John suddenly he had to be close to him again, this feeling was not a familiar one he barely remembered it - hm weird John brought out the strangest things in him. Quietly he opened the door to the practice area. It took him exactly 7 seconds to locate John's blond head among the others, 3 seconds later he noticed a green haired student making lusting eyes at HIS John. That just wouldn't do. Doing a dramatic move with his coat to get John to notice him he prepared himself to take him away from there. It took John a whole minute to notice him but the way his eyes lit up made Sherlock forgive him. How fast he made his excuse and came over helped too. They exchanged a few words and Sherlock made John aware of the green haired student. John only smiled and confessed that he had been flirting with the kid! That was unacceptable! No matter the motive. John was His now and should only flirt with him. They had to talk about it then they got back. Then John mentioned information and Sherlock's brain snapped back again. The case! He had been so distracted by John that he had put aside the case. It had never happened before. Interesting. Hopefully it was a new in relationship thing and would pass. Even if he lost focus for a moment he couldn't be mad at John. The relationship with John was a Nice thing and it was impossible to be mad about it. They would talk about the case then they got back to 221 B he decided, now he was just going to enjoy the sound of John's giggles and the feel of his body next to him. Wonder if John would be up for some snogging in the cab? Straight people did it all the time so he couldn't see why they couldn't, and kissing John was nice. Out on the street he hailed a cab and was pleased then he saw the cabbie - it was another no-bullshit-person who didn't give a fuck, to be crude, of that other people did. Smiling he snuck a hand under John's jaw, tilted his head up and bent down to capture his lips as soon as he had given the address and the cab started moving. As soon as their lips met the doctor relaxed and leaned closer into the kiss. Sherlock slowly opened his mouth and let his tongue tease John's lips. This got a very positive response, John's hand snuck up behind his head, tangled with his curls and pulled him closer as he opened his mouth and responded greedily. It been a while since Sherlock kissed anyone (to be exact three years eight month and 24 days) but apparently it was like riding a bike - something you never forget. Having a skilled partner helped too. For oh John was skilled. Sherlock could continue for hours - preferably in a more private setting with less clothes. Very tempering thought. Must pay more attention to that later. For now he slipped his arms around John and let them slide up under the jacket feeling his hot back throw shirt and vest. He couldn't wait to get his hand on bare skin but he didn't want the first time he felt John's skin under his hands to be in a cab. Still they kept up the snogging almost the whole ride back to 221 B. Then he finely broke of it was 5 minutes left on their trip and John was more or less in his lap. Both clothes were rumbled in a way that even Anderson would be able to miss what they had been up too. 

"You might want to take a moment to straighten up a bit seeing that we will arrive back at 221 B in five minutes" he said close to John's ear. A wonderful shiver went throw John's body but then he replied it was with a glint in the eye. 

"There is nothing what so every straight about this situation Sherlock."

"Puns really John?"

"Yes really it was begging for it. Also it is bloody unfair that you have a coat right now" Sherlock just smirked at the hint of which state he had put John in, but still felt the loss as the man pulled away to fix his clothes a bit. It didn't help a lot it was still pretty clear what they had been up to. The cab came to a stop and Sherlock leaped out but made a point to wait for John and hold the door for him. As soon as the doctor was outside Sherlock slipped his arm around him again (it had quickly become his favourite walking way) and they walked together into 221 B and up the stairs. This time it wasn't so awkward since they were a bit more familiar with each other's bodies now. Inside the flat they took their coats and jackets of. 

"Lunch?" John ask and Sherlock was about to answer with his ordinary rant of food slowing him down but then remembered the food he had that morning -the food John had cooked, it had been tasty. 

"If you cook" he replied instead and flopped down on the sofa starting to build the crime up in his mind palace, putting all the bits he had together. Later when he had John's information he would be able to place it correctly. 

 

What he knew:

Victim -> Vanessa Miricho, 26 years old, female, looked a lot like Rose in the Titanic movie (awfully boring movie about big ship sinking, mummy liked it) studying to become an actress, good student, lived alone, liked colour, equal right activist, kept flat neat by habit, had had a boyfriend (dislike but facts was lacking), hobbies: movies and painting. 

Murder -> had taken place while the victim was asleep at the victim's flat (more exact the bedroom, the bed) sometimes around 2-3 am, body had been dressed up and appeared at the around 4-5 am, finish makeup applied there, murder weapon: unknown (needed to take a look at the body), murder motive: unknown, suspects: it wouldn't hurt to look in to the boyfriend - the murderer was most likely male. 

 

With a groan he tipped his head back and let it hit the wall behind the sofa. He had far too little information to come up with anything useful. The smell of tea and the clinking of cups brought him back to the present. As he opened his eyes he saw John sitting in his armchair eating some kind of pasta dish (pasta, smoked salmon, salad, tomato, cucumber and a honey dressing), a second plate was placed on the coffee table in front of him - right he had asked John to cook, but that was not important now, the case was. The case, John! - suddenly it clicked in Sherlock's brain. He had asked John to talk to the students, he might have the missing bits. 

"John, tell me everything the students said about Vanessa!"

"Eat your food Sherlock." John replied used to Sherlock by now. 

"But it is more important than food!"

"You can eat while I talk." Sullenly Sherlock stabbed his fork throw some of the food and popped it into his mouth - it was the quickest way to get answers when John was like this. The food had a fresh slightly sweet taste (from the honey) but it wasn't important right now. Putting another forkful in his mouth he looked up at John, his eyes demanding answers. 


	7. John's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is not above manipulate Sherlock then needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for John having to stay up all night, but it needed to be done. This is all I have for now but I will try to post more soon. It just have to be written and pass my wonderful beta AlexBSChris. So what do you think of the story so far? How did it? Please comment I'm dying to know what the readers think. I love kudos as well. Please talk to me I'm friendly.

John hid an amused smile by putting his last forkful of food in his mouth. It was a little game he played, too see how much he could make Sherlock do then he had the information/thing the detective wanted. Today he was kind since he still was softened up after the snogging that had happened in the cab. Still he waited until Sherlock had at least had eaten five forkful before he pulled up his notebook and started speaking. 

"First I spook to the green haired kid you saw, Kim, and he told me that the play they are putting up is Titanic. Our victim was going to play the female lead. The male lead is called Rafael Johannesson and he actually wanted to have the female lead but didn't get it. According to Kim it was a gender issue."

"Titanic is the movie about a big ship crashing into an iceberg and sinking right?"

"Yes you know about it?"

"Dull but mummy enjoys it. Tell me more." John smiled a thin smile. People who thought Sherlock didn't care were dumb and blind. 

"Vanessa nicknamed 'Ness was a good actor and well liked by everyone. Yesterday she was working at the cinema and before that she was at a movie convent. Apparently she was collecting old movie stuff. She also had a boyfriend but nobody has a high opinion of him."

"Defiantly worth checking out him then and that movie convent."Sherlock comment. 

"Anything more? You have to tell me everything."

"Let's see... Right! "Rose's" dress was stolen a couple of days ago."

"When? You have to be more exact John!"

"Presumably in the beginning of the movie convent since Kim thought Vanessa had borrowed the dress for that at first." Black jealousy flashed throw the detective's eyes but all he said was:

"Hmm" It was almost adorable how much it affected him. 

"Really Sherlock there is no reason to get jealous of that kid. It isn't like you never use a bit of charm to get what you want."

"I certainly do not...." Sherlock started looking a bit put out. John just raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm a soldier Sherlock, I can read people too. Down there that can mean the difference between life and death."

"You are a doctor." And they were back to this again. Deciding to test if Sherlock remembered John choose his next words carefully. 

"Still need to read people every day and I have bad days" Involuntary the detective's hand flinched up and touched the place there John's punch had landed months ago. 

"See right there you touched the place where I hit you. If I didn't know what had happened I would suspect abuse, it is common that victims react to certain key words or sentences. You are human so I can read you." Sherlock blinked slowly twice. 

"Impressive..." John smiled it wasn't often he got the last word but then he did it felt amazing. He leaned back in his armchair sipping on his tea as he watched the detective. Sherlock had clearly gone into his mindpalace and was sorting through all the facts he had got today, trying to deduct something useful. It was at times like this John really could study his boyfriend without getting an earful for it. Now he could in peace let his eyes wander. Wander over beautiful long lashes resting against his cheeks and perfectly curved lips. Lips that had been kissing him quite a lot lately. That Sherlock enjoyed kissing had been a pleasant surprise. A really pleasant surprise as the detective had been very skilled. They sat there in comfortable silence for maybe half and hour, John sipping his tea and Sherlock in his mindpalace. 

 

Suddenly the consulting detective's pale blue eyes snapped open. 

"John getyour laptop we need to find the boyfriend."

"Why and how?"

"It is possible that he is involved in the murder or knows something we don't and we have to match the name "Mikel Smith" or possibly "Micke Smith" with a Facebook profile with the knowledge we have about him." John groaned he didn't even want to imagine how many "Mikel Smith" or "Micke Smith" there was in London let alone Facebook. He rose up and headed for the kitchen. 

"John your computer is on the coffee table not in the kitchen." Sherlock said

"I know, but if we are going to do this I'm gonna need more tea."

"Get me a cup as well." The doctor was very tempted to ask 'what is the magic word?' but choose not to. He just filled and flicked on the kettle, took their biggest pot from the shelf, measured up the tea and poured milk into a small container. This was going to be a long night. 


	8. Sherlock's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is done with is research for now and it is time for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you you would get another chapter soon. But don't get spoiled it was half written then I posted last time. Big thanks to my amazing AlexBSChris who was lighting fast on correcting this one. Next chapter is going to take awhile since I need to do some research. Enjoy this and please comment what you think. Writers live on feedback and comments.

The next time Sherlock surfaced from his research on the laptop it was pitch black outside. When he glanced over to John's armchair he saw that the man had fallen asleep. It didn't look terribly comfortable sleeping curled up like that. Maybe it was time for bed. He had found the boyfriend some time ago and dug up all he could on the guy. His second Facebook page (not the one he was friends with the victim on) was awful to put it mildly. Honestly who used the "share this video"-button on porn sites? There were also a lot of political posts which were very backwards and managed to piss the consulting detective of quite a bit. If John wanted to shoot this guy he wouldn't stop him. The other Facebook account was very civilised. It was mostly movie related posts on it. Oh well, it wasn't any use to go and investigate him now. It was probably hard to find him at, Sherlock threw an eye at the computers watch, 04.30. He rose up, stretched out his back and padded softly over to John's armchair. He reached out, placed his hand on the doctor's shoulder and shook him lightly.

"John. John it is time to go to bed." At first he just got a tried "murph" but after a second shake one deep blue eye opened and looked at him.

"Come on, up you go" Sherlock said and pulled the half asleep man on his feet. Leaning heavily on Sherlock John made his way to the bedroom, where he stripped out of trousers, jumper, shirt, socks and shoes, folding the clothes neatly, placing them on a chair before flopping down on the bed wearing only pants and a vest. Sherlock removed his own clothes and hung the suit up. Reaching bellow his pillow he pulled out the pyjamas from last night and put it on. Well dressed he lay down on the bed, cuddled up behind John and pulled the blanket over them both.

"Good night John" The only answer he got was an unintelligent mumble. Closing his eye he snuck an arm around his boyfriend’s hip. It was nice to lie like this, feeling John's warm body pressed against him. People thought he didn't have feelings and he himself called him "sociopath" but laying here he thought feelings might not be that bad. Not if it always felt this tender and warm. Smiling he buried his head in John's neck, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 

Next morning then he woke up the warm feeling was still there and so was John who had turned during the night so he now lay on top of Sherlock. The doctor’s head was on the consulting detective's shoulder and he had his arms wrapped around him. He could get used to this Sherlock thought tightening his arms around the man above him letting his right hand wander down to John's butt. It was logical really, butts have a good shape to hold on to. And John had a nice butt, a really nice butt. Still half asleep he bent his head and nuzzled John's hair, completely content of just laying there enjoying the sensations. It lasted only 10 minutes before the man above him started to stir.

"What time is it?" John sleepily mumbled against his collarbone, it tickled a bit. Sherlock threw a lazy glance out through the window.

"Around 12."

"We slept in again."

"The recommended amount of sleep is 8 hours and we slept just a bit more so I would say that it doesn't matter that much." John groaned and buried his head in Sherlock's collarbone.

"I'm too tried to do the math but we really need better sleeping habits." Sherlock hummed and stroke his left hand up and down John's back letting it slip under his vest to find naked skin.

"So did you find anything?" John wondered popping himself up on his elbows.

"A second Facebook page, this guy is really nasty, and a possible workplace, but it doesn't open until 15.00 on Sunday's so we can relax a bit more."

"Mhm and what do you propose we do with that time?" John smiled down on him. Oh this was going to be a delightful morning.


End file.
